Benutzer Blog Kommentare:Defchris/Ist Star Trek nun tot?/@comment-88.74.63.124-20100902114429
So... @Cid ^^ zum Thema Plotholes... Spock der Erfinder des Kobayashimaru? Und er "programmiert ihn seit x Jahren" (ka wie viel genau gesagt wurden... aber glaube es waren 5+) Was gibt es da so lange zu programmieren? Einmal erstellen und fertig. Ist schon wem aufgefallen, dass die Enterprise in diesem Film einige Jahre nach ihrer eigentlichen Indienststellung auf Mission geht? Mir sofort... jaja alternative Zeitlinie... aber was bitte soll das ausgelöst haben? Ein Schiff haben sie verloren an einen unbekannten Feind und daher haben sie einen so großen Rückschlag erlitten, dass die Enterprise nun viel später fertig wird? Und das um die 10 Jahre? Cpt. Pike war NICHT der erste Cpt. der Enterprise... aber gut wie sollte April auch Cpt. gewesen sein, wenn es das Schiff zu dieser Zeit noch gar nicht gab. Ne mögliche Erklärung dafür wäre, dass er zusammen mit Kirks Vater Dienst tat und auch starb. ... wäre aber ein wenig einfallslos ;) Wenn Star Trek XI wirklich auf diesem Countdown Comic basiert... (von dem hab ich bis eben nix gewußt und hab nur grob überflogen...) dann ist das von vornerein Schwachsinn, da in dieser Geschichte Data noch lebt, würde aber meine Annahme unterstützen, dass die Zukunft aus der Spock kommt auch bereits eine alternative Zeit war (Find es eh bescheuert, dass sie Romulus zerhauen haben....) Cpt. Archer hat angeblich noch gelebt, als die Enterprise vom Stapel lief... auch wenn die Info nicht zwingend als Canon angesehen wird, wohl im wesenlichen weil er sehr alt geworden sein müsste. Nun wird aber in STXI gesagt "archers Hund" und es wurde von den Autoren bestätigt, dass es DER Archer ist... und somit haben sie ihn NOCH älter gemacht als er nach eher nicht canon überhaupt wurde.... wird langsam etwas lächerlich, auch wenn es ein netter Gag im Film war, bei dem ich auch absolut gelacht hab. Dieses "Transwarpbeamen"... wann soll Scotty das erfunden haben? So eine Technik gab es nicht mal im good old TNG Univers... und noch dazu musste Spock nur kurz ne Formel eintippen und die Technik musste nich mal angepasst werden und schon war es möglich... Eine fast jugendliche Crew wird zum leitenden Team des Flaggschiffes... Vulkan ist ein primitiver Planet, ohne Schiffe im Orbit.. kein Mensch(Vulkanier) scheint daran zu denken einfach diesen langen Bohrarm, der Vulkan zum Verhängnis wird, anzugreifen, man muss erst auf Fallschirmspringer warten... die Priester selbst scheinen auch kaum was mitbekommen zu haben, keine Notevakuierung des Planeten am ende auch keine Kolonien oder ähnliches? "nur" weil der Heimatplanet zersötrt wurde, sind Vulkanier jetzt aussterbend? Haben die nicht bereits bei ENT weitere Planeten gehabt? Etwa den mit dem Kloster P'jem.... Wie kann Uhura alle drei romulanischen Dialekte sprechen, wo sie zu der Zeit nicht einmal Videokontakt zu denen hatten und ich nehme an dementsprechend wenig über sie wußten. Warum wundert sich keiner "Warum sehen die wie Vulkanier aus?" Warum... sehen sie nicht wirklich wie Vulkanier aus? oO ich hab noch nie so merkwürdiger Romulaner gesehen... Glatze? Wo sind die Stirnwülsten? Oder haben die viel radioaktives Material an Bord, dass ihre Haare ausfallen lässt? xDD Rote Materie... naja weniger ein Plothole als mehr.... naja... absoluter Kokolores.... die Rote Materie aus STXI ist das pendant zum "Wasserverdampfer" aus Batman Begins oder dem "Sonar Handy" aus The Dark Knight.... Gut damit zu Dingen, die gar nicht klar gehen bei Star Trek XI.. ganz allgemein. Nokia, wie es schon angesprochen wurde... wtf? Dann hört Kirk son HipHop quark wie Beasty Boys.... yeah... ich fands ja immer doof, dass nur Mozart etc. gehört wurden bei Star Trek und moderne Musikrichtungen ignoriert wurden (Rock, Metal etc.) aber, dass man dann so was nehmen muss... da wär mir Klassik alle Mal lieber... Extreme Zufälle im ganzen Film, denke da muss ich nichts speziell ansprechen... die fallen auch nicht Trekkis auf... Chekov und Scotty sind total überzeichnet... klar.. es ist lustig und ich habe gelacht, aber es war einfach übertrieben. (Wobei ich es schon immer komisch fand, wie der Universal Translator arbeitet... wie kommen da Akzente zustande? Wie kann man da überhaupt klingonische Worte hören oder anderes...?) Pike wird durch diesen "Kahnkäfer" zum Krüppel? Etwas wage, wie ich finde... Kirk wurde für kreatives Denken ausgezeichnet beim Kobayashi und nicht bestraft (das noch zu Plotholes). Naja... Nero find ich lächerlich... wenn er wahnsinnig wäre, ok, aber ich sehe keinen plausiblen Grund, dass er wahnsinnig wurde und wenn dann ja wohl die ganze Crew mit ihm... was hat der die Zeit bis zu Spocks ankunft bitte gemacht?? Seine Motive schön und gut... aber bitte... Shinzon war tausend mal überzeugender und hatte auch einen wesentlich besser ausgearbeiteten Charakter, aber über den ziehen sie andauernd her, was ich selbst nicht verstehen kann (fand Nemesis allgemein auch sehr gut). Naja sonst.. vor allem in Betracht von Nemesis ist der Plot von XI ja fast der gleiche... Romulaner will aus Hass die Erde Zerstören.. *GÄHN* in Nemesis war das wenigstens noch toll in Szene gesetzt. Man hätte Remaner zeigen können... vor allem an Bord eines solchen Schiffes wie dem von Nero sollten die zum Einsatz kommen... Ich hätte ja eher nach nem Weg gesucht zurück in meine Zeit zu kommen... am besten ein paar Wochen vorher, damit man Romulus doch noch retten kann. (Btw. Neros Frau.... BRAUNE, LANGE Haare? iwie müssen die Romulaner echt mutiert sein, in der alternativen Zukunft von Spock) Ganz großer Fehler: Kennt noch jemand das Zeitschiff Relativity? Müssten die nicht zum Einsatz kommen, wenn die Zeitlinie so krass verändert wird? Bei der Voyager haben sie es bei weitaus weniger krassen Ereignissen getan... allgemein solle die Zukunft von ENT TNG etc. dafür sorgen, dass so große Eingriffe in die Zeit gar nicht stattfinden können... So.. trotz all meiner harten Kritik fand ich den Film super klasse, aber ich akzeptier den nur unter der Bedingung, dass sämtliche Zeitlinien in dem Film alternative sind, sonst würde ich den auch für "meinen persönlichen Kanon" bestenfalls als zweites Star Trek Universum bezeichnen, wobei er ja auch vielmehr nicht sein möchte. Hoffe trotzdem, dass sie wieder eine neue Serie bringen... eine, die in der "richtigen" Zeitlinie spielt irgendwann nach VOY... (oder die bescheuerte letzte ENT Folge revidieren und diese extrem geile Serie endlich richtig beenden, mit mindestens 3 weiteren Staffeln! ... ka warum ENT so schlecht ankam bei vielen Fans... allein technisch die mit Abstand beeindruckenste Serie - klar die mit Abstand neueste auch... aber die Handlung fand ich auch immer klasse..) Ganz abgesehen davon bin und war ich nie ein Kirkfan xD da kann der noch so neubelebt werden und mich zum Lachen bringen, aber ich will wieder nen anderen Captain! :P